Comienzos
by Asshai
Summary: Cuando fueron conscientes por primera vez Tonks y Lupin de su existencia 1º capi, y que pasó años después 2º capi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, la saga, todo Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling.

A Lau, a Sandra, a Ninfa y a Ele por inspirarmelo. Y a mi Geme y a mi Alie. Antes del último libro.

**COMIENZOS.**

Hacía más de tres años que no pisaba aquel lugar. Hogwarts. Su colegio y su casa durante siete años de su vida.

Lupin atravesó la verja y se sintió viajar en el tiempo. Todo seguía igual. Dejó atrás la cabaña del guardabosques observando el huerto, el cual tenía las mismas calabazas gigantes que cuando él se marchó. Sonrió para sí y siguió andando hasta llegar al patio principal. Estaba lleno de alumnos que iban de un lado para otro con montañas de libros y pergaminos.

Era la época de exámenes finales y Remus pudo captar en el ambiente, con una precisión superior a la de los demás, el nerviosismo y la tensión de muchos de los estudiantes que pasaban por su lado.

Invadido de recuerdos y de nostalgia se sentó en un banco de piedra, observándolo todo. De todas formas aún era temprano para su cita con Dumbledore.

Aquella lechuza le tomó desprevenido. El director del colegio había mostrado un interés especial hacia sus extraordinarios progresos en sus estudios de Auror y quería ofrecerle un puesto de trabajo. Aún no sabía qué tarea quería que desempeñara puesto que no había concluido la carrera y era reacio a creer que le estaba esperando el trabajo de su vida. Pero confiaba en Dumblerore ya que éste le había ayudado mucho cuando le confió su secreto e incluso le proporcionaba una poción que le permitía llevar una vida prácticamente normal.

En estos pensamientos estaba cuando unas risas infantiles llamaron su atención. Varios niños de primero estaban mirando a una chica más mayor que estaba cambiando la forma de su nariz según las peticiones de los pequeños.

Lupin se quedó un rato mirando a la metamorfomaga (o eso era lo que suponía que era ella), que había pasado a cambiar el color de sus ojos. Tanto la risa de los niños como la de ella eran un soplo de aire fresco entre tanta tensión, por un momento pudo olvidar lo nervioso que estaba por la entrevista.

De repente la chica se tapó la cara con las manos y cuando las quitó de golpe los chiquillos se sobresaltaron al ver unos ojos rojos y una nariz verde y puntiaguda, echándose enseguida a reír. Lupin también soltó una carcajada lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella levantara la vista y se fijara en él. Sus ojos volvieron a su color natural durante aquel instante y Remus sintió una punzada en el estómago. Ella le sonrió y en seguida volvió a prestarle atención a los niños.

-¡Eh, Tonks! –le gritó un chico rubio que se acercaba con dos amigos más. - ¿Les estás contando como te has cargado el telescopio en el examen de astronomía?, solo eso les haría reírse tanto.

Lupin se irguió de repente, molesto.

-Enanos, alejaos de ella si no queréis que os lo pegue. –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa, y se marchó seguido de sus dos compañeros que no paraban de reírse.

Los niños se habían quedado de repente callados, mirando a la chica algo desconfiados.

Lupin siguió con la vista a los tres chicos con algo de remordimiento. Él era muy parecido a ellos en su época en Hogwarts y aunque generalmente no participaba en las bromas que solían hacer Sirius y James, no las impedía e incluso le parecían divertidas muchas veces.

Cuando los chicos desaparecieron volvió a centrar su atención en Tonks (que así parecía llamarse) y aunque vio reflejado en su cara el dolor por el comentario, en seguida bajó la vista hacia el grupo y cambió el color de su pelo a un rosa chicle chillón que consiguió que los niños se olvidaran de lo que acababa de pasar para continuar con el juego.

La actitud de ella le sorprendió bastante. Sabía que le habían hecho daño pero aún así prefirió ignorar el tema para no desilusionar a su atento público. Demostraba una gran madurez por su parte, adquirida quizás, a la fuerza de comentarios como ese.

Remus sabía lo que era sentirse difierente en la escuela. Los chicos aprovechan cualquier debilidad o característica que te diferencie para tomarla contigo. Se levantó, viendo que ya era la hora y vio cómo los pequeños se despedían de Tonks para seguir con sus juegos. Ella se encaminó hacia donde él se encontraba, probablemente para continuar con el estudio en su sala común.

-¡Hola! –le dijo cuando se puso a su altura. –He visto que tienes unas cuántas habilidades.

Ella le sonrió antes de contestarle.

-Si, me he dado cuenta de que seguías mi espectáculo con atención.

Le divirtió la pizca de picardía que había en la frase, tendría cuatro años menos que él, tal vez.

-¿Acabas Hogwarts este año? –le preguntó.

-Si, si no me quedo un año extra para reparar todo el material que estropeo claro. –le dijo ella en tono alegre. –Supongo que lo habrás escuchado.

-Yo también rompí varias cosas de este colegio¿Tonks, verdad? –ella asintió con la cabeza, -y mucho más graves que un telescopio, créeme. A veces.. liberaba a la bestia que había en mí.

El comentario hizo que ella soltara una carcajada y él también acabó riéndose. De todas formas ese era el sentido que quería que ella le diera.

-Yo te conozco. -la seguridad de la chica le dejó sin palabras. –Sí, hemos coincidido en el colegio, si haces cálculos verás que llevo razón, -aclaró guiñándole un ojo –al menos.. dos años, tenías fama de muy sabelotodo¿lo sabías?.

-¿No me digas? –Remus se sorprendió al ver que se sonrojaba.

-Si. Tenías admiradoras por todos los cursos y en todas las casas, puedo asegurártelo, jajaja, supongo que ya no pasa nada si te lo cuento, Lupin.

-Así que sabes mi nombre. Entonces tendré que creerme lo de las admiradoras –volvió a reírse cuando ella se señaló mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. –Muy bien, Tonks, supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar por aquí, el Director va a ofrecerme un puesto de trabajo.

-¿De qué? –preguntó curiosa.

-Aún no lo sé, pero voy a terminar mis estudios como Auror así que.., que por cierto, siempre vienen bien las metarmorfomagas por ese ámbito. –sonó demasiado a proposición.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Dicho esto giró por el pasillo de la izquierda y continuó andando unos segundos antes de girarse para despedirse de él con la mano.

Sonriendo Lupin hizo el mismo gesto de despedida y continuó de frente hasta la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore.

Al terminar el día, tuvo la sensación de que estaba comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida. Una de las mejores.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Y dónde habéis dejado a Remus? –le preguntó a Snape cuando vio que no entraba nadie detrás de él.

-Va a tener que quedarse allí por esta noche. –le contestó con esa fría voz, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Tonks se quedó un instante agarrada a la puerta, mirando hacia la calle, pero cuando reaccionó la cerro de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba en busca de Sirius.

-Ve con cuidado hija, vas a despertar a la Sra. Black –le dijo Molly al cruzársela por las escaleras y esquivarla de milagro.

Ella siguió subiendo hasta la última planta y pegó con fuerza en la puerta del dormitorio de su primo.

-Pasa. –oyó que le decía.

-Entonces, Lupin se ha quedado allí, en la aldea abandonada. ¿Por qué no te has quedado con él?.

-No puedo. –le dijo mientras colgaba su chaqueta dentro del armario.

-Podrías haberle hecho compañía un tiempo, transformado. –le reprochó. –Sabes que estas noches son muy duras para él.

-Lo sé mejor que tú. –cerró las puertas de madera de roble y la miró. –He pasado mi adolescencia y parte de la carrera, a su lado, al igual que James. Así que no me insinúes que no me preocupo por mi amigo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.. –le contestó algo avergonzada.

-No pasa nada. De todas formas Remus ya es mayorcito, ahora no le hacemos tanta falta, puede controlarlo. –Sirius cogió una carta de la mesilla de noche y se encaminó hasta la puerta. –Lo mismo da que pase la noche allí que en su casa, iba a estar igual de solo.

-Desde hace poco.. no ha estado tan solo en las noches de luna llena. –lo dijo mirando al suelo, pero pudo notar los ojos de su primo atravesarla. –Yo le he estado haciendo compañía y me mata que tenga que estar hoy allí, en esa aldea, sin nadie. Y que os hayáis venido, sabiendo también que ha sido punto de reunión de los mortífagos.

-¿Lupin y tú¿desde cuándo¿por qué no lo habíais contado? –preguntó Sirius con sorpresa.

-Sólo desde hace un par de meses, no queríamos decir nada porque no es nada serio, y por favor no se lo digas a nadie aún¿de acuerdo?.

-Está.. está bien. Cuando estéis preparados, contadlo, porque sé que hay gente que se alegrará de que estéis juntos. –dijo sonriendo. –Me voy abajo, Dumbledore quiere comentar un asunto.

Salieron juntos del cuarto y se encaminaron al salón.

-Y no te preocupes por él, estará bien. Y hay pruebas de que los mortífagos han abandonado ese lugar desde hace bastante tiempo.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza y le vio entrar al salón antes de tomar rumbo para la cocina. Pero cuando agarró el pomo, cambió de opinión. Dio media vuelta, cogió un abrigo negro del perchero y unos guantes, y salió a la calle.

Había hecho aparición en mitad de la aldea. Se ajustó el abrigo al sentir que el gélido aire se colaba por todas partes. Sabía la casa en la que estaba porque lo había comentado Dumbledore al llegar a Grimmauld Place. Así que echó a andar y a los pocos minutos se encontraba en el porche de la entrada. Se tomó unos segundos para respirar y entró.

Al pasar le dio un vuelco el corazón. Remus estaba sentado en el suelo, más bien tirado, tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cabeza echada en una silla que tenía a su derecha.

-¡Remus! –Tonks corrió y se puso de rodillas a su altura, sin quitarse el abrigo ni los guantes. – Tranquilo estoy aquí, a tu lado.

El aspecto de Lupin era peor que las otras veces que había estado con él. Sudaba muchísimo, temblaba y le costaba trabajo respirar. Los ojos estaban cerrados. No parecía escucharla.

Tonks se quitó los guantes y los tiró sin mirar dónde caían, agarró una mano de Remus y puso la otra en su frente. Al sentir el contacto frío de la mano de ella, él consiguió moverse y entreabrir los ojos.

-Eh! Estoy aquí¿me escuchas?, voy a estar a tu lado –se le rompía el corazón al ver que casi no la reconocía.

-Ve..te, es.. –un golpe de tos seguido de unas convulsiones impidieron que siguiera hablando. Tonks no se apartó de su lado, ayudándolo a mantenerse derecho, - es.. peligroso..

-Lo que es peligroso es que te quedes aquí sentado, no vas a poder moverte en varios días. Ven.

Tiró de las manos de él hasta que por fin consiguió levantarlo y pasándose un brazo por los hombros para servirle de apoyo, lo condujo hasta una de las habitaciones más cercanas. La casa llevaba tiempo abandonada y antes de acostarlo quitó de un tirón una sábana blanca que cubría la cama y lo tendió lo mejor que pudo.

Tomo aire y se sentó a su lado, ahora parecía estar sumido en un ligero sueño. Mejor. Parece que se tomó algo tarde la poción y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Se recostó a su lado, sin dejar de observarle.

Habían pasado un par de horas, cuando Tonks abrió los ojos. Vio que Remus seguía sudando y que tiritaba de vez en cuando. Se incorporó para poder mirarle a la cara.

-Estás despierto. –dijo sorprendida.

-Desde hace un buen rato.

Tonks notó como la miraba, podía sentir la gratitud que emanaba de sus ojos y mejor aún, podía notar el cariño que desprendían. Lupin pasó una mano por el pelo corto de ella y volvió a detenerse un instante en su mejilla.

Ella sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta y se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho. No pudo retener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más, y así, tendidos en la cama, abrazados, comprendieron que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Lupin la retiró con delicadeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Sabes que esto aún no ha terminado? Y no me refiero sólo a esta noche. Esto formará parte de mí toda mi vida, estoy atado. –hizo una mueca de dolor que le dejó un instante sin palabras. –No quiero que tengas que pasar tú por esto también

-Te quiero y quiero estar a tu lado. Lo demás no me importa. Sólo falta que tú también lo quieras.

-Más que nada en el mundo. –cerró los ojos y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, con las manos de ella entre las suyas. Tenía ganas de decirle cuánto la amaba y le agradecía que estuviera a su lado. Pero el cansancio era demasiado fuerte, y cada palabra le costaba demasiado pronunciarla, su lado irracional luchaba por salir y él tenía que hacerle frente.

Con una sonrisa Tonks se recostó y cerró los ojos también. Mañana hablarían más tranquilos, aunque estaba todo dicho entre ellos, quería explicarle que Sirius ya lo sabía y que aparte de estar encantado, la había animado a que por fin, lo hicieran público. Quizá el apoyo y la alegría de los demás terminaran de borrar cualquier pequeño miedo que pudiera quedarle a él.

Si, definitivamente, tuvo la sensación de que estaba comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida. Una de las mejores.


End file.
